


Mirage

by deskclutter



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Dreams, Gen, M/M, crazy things happen on road trips, weird things in desert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-24
Updated: 2010-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deskclutter/pseuds/deskclutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku sees something in the desert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirage

**Title:** Mirage  
**Day/Theme:** October 3rd / a ghost in daylight  
**Series:** Saiyuki  
**Character/Pairing:** Goku  
**Rating:** PG

  
Once they drove through the desert and it sucked.

The animals complained about the heat and Sanzo cocked his gun, growling in annoyance while Hakkai smiled and smiled but sweat glistened all the way down their cheeks those days no matter how many sleeves they soaked to wipe it off, and there weren't even any good fights for a good sweat to take their minds off it. Then at night it got really cold and it was kinda okay for Hakkai and Gojyo 'cause they'd used to live together and _they_ didn't mind sharing body heat, but Sanzo would've shot Goku if he'd even suggested it, and Hakkai looked at Goku when Goku considered Jeep which wasn't fair because he wouldn't _really_ have eaten Jeep in his sleep, but Hakkai's stare was really, really creepy, so he couldn't sleep with Jeep either.

One morning Goku shivered awake into a false dawn with pale light creeping up only there was no sun behind it, and when he went outside there was a boy sweeping the ground. It was quiet, so Goku was quiet, or Sanzo would've woken up and hit him again, but he watched the golden-haired boy sweeping. Leaves were falling around him, which meant he wasn't real, but he looked kinda familiar with those purple eyes, only he looked all weird and dark and wrong, so Goku didn't think he knew him. Maybe if the sun came up for real... but by the time it did the boy had vanished long before like the midnight chill in the morning heat, and Goku and Gojyo were stumbling into Jeep with a few more bruises than they'd had the night before while Hakkai chuckled to himself and Sanzo grumbled all the way, one finger on the trigger of his gun.


End file.
